Think No More of It
by RiverTear980
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have returned from the Shadow Realm after the former was ressurected. But their troubles haven't ended quite yet. Tendershipping. This is the direct sequel to "Forgiven", and requested by midnightfox21. Lots-o-love for you darling readers.


**Hey you lovely people on FF! This is a direct sequel to an earlier two-shot of mine titled ****Forgiven****. I would definitely suggest reading that first, then reading this one, or else this will make no sense whatsoever. You can review that one too *activates Shion face* (if you don't know what a Shion face is, go on google or whatever image search engine you use, and type in 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Shion'. Yes. That face. You know you like it xD**

**Oh yes, and this is dedicated to the wonderful, the amazing: midnightfox21! And it is now edited so it makes sense! Whoops. Hehe, my bad.**

**I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it ^^**

* * *

><p>Think No More of It<p>

* * *

><p>"I still love you." Ryou whispered.<p>

He placed a soft finger across Bakura's lips, and stood up. Offering a hand to his love, he chuckled "Let's get out of here. We should get back to our world."

Bakura smirked, and took the extended hand. He intended to let go, but after he got up, he really didn't feel like it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Osiris? This is the Thief King we are talking about. To have him living in the world of humans a third time...?"<em>**

**_"Isis, he willingly gave up his powers for someone we overlooked as insignificant to the outcome of this. We can deduct two things from this: that Ryou boy is someone special to Bakura, and he somehow changed the thief. We can now only watch to see how this plays out..."_**

* * *

><p>When the darkness was slowly overtaken by light, Ryou was shocked to find himself back home in Japan. 'Wasn't I just in Egypt? What happened?' He forced himself to sit up. Gods, his head was pounding. But when he looked over his shoulder, his mind numbed. His dear Yami, his Bakura, was laying asleep beside him with a classic smirk on his face. 'He is alright... It all wasn't a dream.' he thought to himself.<p>

Bakura started to stir. With a loud groan, he opened his eyes. Those deep crimson eyes; Ryou loved staring into them, just trying to fathom what hidden secrets lurked beneath. Ryou jumped a little when the Yami's eyes connected with the Hikari's. Bakura chucked at him, and sighed inaudibly.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Y-yeah. It was real..."

Ryou's mind wandered back to the kiss they shared. To him, it was both the happiest and strangest moment of his life. Bakura clearly noticed Ryou was zoning out on him, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to get his attention. Ryou snapped back faster than a jet engine.

"Wha? What is it?"

Bakura flipped his long white tresses to the side and sat up to be at the same level as the Hikari. Both of their faces were blushing slightly, and Bakura, being as he is, spoke up first.

"Ryou, I was just wondering if you wanted to walk around a bit today!"

Ryou stared blankly at his Yami. He didn't quite comprehend what he said initially, he was talking so fast, but once he got it, he brightened right up and smiled happily.

"I would love to."

Ryou could tell that Bakura was happy. He didn't have a condescending look capable of killing several puppies. That's a good sign...right?

Bakura stood up, his pale skin shining in the morning sun and now towering over the sitting Ryou.

"Come on, let's have some food first! I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

======*Later that day...*=======

It was a nice afternoon. Ryou and Bakura went around Domino, getting a lot of strange looks along the way. It was sort of to be expected though. Two nearly identical albinos walking around together was a sight to behold.

They stopped in the park near Ryou's apartment to sit and talk a bit. Bakura opted to "obtain" some ice cream, but Ryou insisted that he would buy it.

As they sat peacefully on the park bench, warm sunlight peeking its way through the leaves on the trees, they talked. Not small talk or deep conversations, but...just talking. That is, until weird stuff started happening.

Bakura suddenly froze up. He didn't move, didn't talk, and it was debatable as to whether or not he was even breathing. What was left of his dessert fell to the stone floor, and he clutched his head and hair in agony. Ryou didn't know what to do; this had _never_ happened before.

"Bakura? What's the matter?" Ryou stuttered in a panic. The Yami was still writhing in pain.

"No, no, no, no... I...I don't want to remember! Don't let me remember all of them!"

Ryou was now not only scared, but was also now curious. 'What's he referring to? What does he not want to remember?'

"No, don't leave me alone again!" he howled inwardly.

"These are...your memories?" Ryou whispered frightened. He had heard sections of the occurrences in the Memory World, and they all seemed terrifying. He gathered as much courage as he could, and gently touched Bakura's panicking face in an attempt to comfort the Yami. He twitched suddenly and was pulled out of his mind, shaking and covered in cold sweat. Gazing pitifully into the Hikari's eyes, Bakura gasped quietly.

"Ryou...?"

Ryou took the other's hand and rubbed in gently.

"I'm here. What just happened though?"

"I think...those were my memories of Egypt... The ones I tried to forget."

Ryou became worried again. "Why do you suppose they all came back now?"

Bakura lowered his eyes to the ground. "I think it's because I...no. I can't say." he hesitated for a moment. "But these memories; they are the reason for everything that I have ever done in my past. I guess this is, how would you say, "What goes around comes around?""

Ryou knew how it felt to be weighed down by memories all too much. The pain was immense, and it hurt mire knowing that the events actually happened; rather than it being a dream or a figment of the imagination. But Ryou didn't know what to do or say in response. He was always experiencing these feelings, and the only consolation he ever got from anyone was "Shut up. I don't want to hear your girlish whining all the time." That, unfortunately, was from Bakura many months ago. Going straight with his first instinct, he reached out, and pulled the Yami into an embrace. Bakura froze at Ryou's arms wrapping around him, but he ceased his trembling. All he could think of was his Hikari; showing his affections so purely, so innocently. He couldn't help but smile and sink into the other's arms.

'How nice this is...' they both thought in unison.

* * *

><p>The nightmares had mostly stopped for a while; that is, until that stormy night.<p>

Bakura woke up screaming. His eyes were filled with tears and he was terrified. Ryou dashed across the hall from his room with haste. When he got into the door, the former Thief King was curled in the corner of his room, whimpering incoherently.

"Are you alright, Bakura? What happened?"

The Yami peered over his knees and saw his Hikari. Oh, how he was the person he most wanted to see right now: the light to his darkness, both metaphorically and literally.

"R-Ryou...!"

The thunder crashed, causing both if the boys to jump. Bakura collapsed back onto the floor, lost in his dark memories. Ryou quickly scooted to his side, wanting to provide some sort if comfort to him. What happened next, however, the Hikari did not expect. A pair of rough lips pressed against his own. They were surrounded by strange emotions: fear, loneliness, and more than others: desire.

Ryou must have been dreaming. Bakura did not like him like that. No way. They were only...friends? He knew that his whole heart belonged to Bakura, but there was more than enough doubt that the feeling was mutual. He pulled away from his love reluctantly, and stared into his crimson eyes.

"Bakura, you...you shouldn't lie to yourself. I know for a fact that you don't love me the way I do you. There's no reason you should have-"

He was cut off to nervous chuckling.

"You know, never in my life did I say I didn't love you."

Ryou caught on his breath. Looking back on his memories, he confirmed: Bakura never said "I don't love you."

Despite the context of the situation, the Hikari was happy. He got closer to Bakura, and kissed him with only a small fraction of hesitation. The Yami returned his kiss tenfold.

Ryou could feel his face heating up, and Bakura could feel it too.

"Ryou."

"What is it?"

"I love you. I brought you back from the depths of Hell to tell you that."

Both of their eyes shone in the dark room. Every so often the lightning would illuminate the room for a moment, but it was slowly re-engulfed in shadows. They both just sat there, drinking in each other's presence and emotions for a while. Neither of them wanted those short, sweet moments to end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I told you Isis. The Thief King has changed. His soul may still be ruled by darkness, but light has pierced through it and is overpowering it. We have no reason to continue in this world watching over a harmless human."<em>**

**_"I can see your point of view, but I'm still uncertain. If you must leave Osiris, then by all means go; but I would rather stay behind and continue observing..."_**

* * *

><p><em>The sun was high in the sky that day. Two children were playing in the center square with each other, laughing and having a good time. <em>

_"Look big brother! Mommy and daddy say that we might be able to move into the Pharaoh's city and get real jobs there! We won't have to steal anymore! Isn't that great!"_

_The young boy nodded, his white hair blowing across his sun-tanned face in the wind._

_"Yes, Eshe. I heard that too. It won't be long." _

_There was a hint of melancholy in his voice, but otherwise the child seemed content. The younger girl was smiling sweetly at her brother; a smile she always wore around everyone. _

_Out of nowhere, the ground started to rumble. Hoards of people began running from their huts in confusion and fear. It wasn't long before the source of the tremors was discovered. North-northwest of the small thieving village of Kul Elna was a large army of armed soldiers riding in on horses unbelievably fast. _

_"Eshe!" The boy screamed. "Run, go find mom and dad!"_

_Eshe was nowhere to be found, though. _

_The next thing he knew, screams were filling the air. Blood saturated on the roads and the coppery smell drowned out any oxygen stragglers were breathing. _

_"97."_

_A scream._

_"98."_

_Another._

_"99."_

_A familiar scream. It was a high-pitched squeal and it shook the boy to the core. It belonged to his sister. _

* * *

><p>Bakura awoke to falling off the bed. The unceremonious rising did not go unnoticed by Ryou, who had since began sleeping in the Yami's room with him. (AN: No, not what you're thinking) Bakura laid in shock on the floor, not yet fully woken up; still bound to his dream.

"No, not again!" Ryou cried. "Kura, you have to wake up! Please!"

Bakura just stayed there, twitching on the floor and mumbling incoherently. After trying to shake him awake, Ryou still couldn't wake him up. This was the epitome of distress for the small albino; he didn't know at all what to do in a situation such as this.

Out of nowhere, an ominous white light started shining from the center of the room. Staring at the light, Ryou held Bakura tighter. He was no stranger to supernatural occurrences, and he wasn't sure if he could trust this either. A woman appeared from the glow. She was beautiful: long black hair, dark eyes, a luxurious robe and carried a rod and an ankh in her hands.

"So we finally meet face to face, Ryou Bakura."

_This person knows my name? This was getting stranger by the second. _Ryou thought.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The woman chuckled. "I know many things. I have been watching you and the Thief King for quite some time now. I am known as Isis, the Egyptian goddess of life and magic."

Ryou gave the goddess an outlandish look of disbelief; one clearly caught by her, but she carried on.

"I will assume you are aware of the Thief King's situation as it stands?"

Ryou gently bobbed his head in confirmation.

"He's being haunted by nightmares of his past, right? Why is all of this happening now?"

Isis smirked at Ryou.

"He never did tell you why you're still alive, did he?" Ryou lowered his eyes. No, of course he didn't know. Bakura never said anything regarding that. "It's quite a funny story, really." she continued. "When he saw that you were dead, he made a request to the Gods: "I offer to thee my darkness, my powers of the Shadow Realm. In return, I wish for you to give life back to this boy lying here! May you hear and answer my prayer!" and I quote. I believed it was a fair exchange; his powers for your life, wouldn't you think?"

With every word Isis said, Ryou felt a little confused. These words that his Yami said, the things he gave up for him: a powerless Hikari with no real strength. All if these things just made him so...happy to be able to stay with his darkness.

"What can I do to help him? I-I want to be able to do something." Ryou stated; it was strong, but hardly above a whisper.

"There is nothing that you can do. You're just a normal human child." Isis chuckled bluntly. The determination on Ryou's face wavered slightly, but he tried his hardest to not allow it to fade completely. The goddess looked straight through his deep brown eyes and sighed. "I could, however, help you two myself."

Ryou's face brightened immediately and he had to restrain himself from embracing the deity out of sheer gratitude. She graced over to where the Thief King was still laying on the ground and placed her jeweled hand over his eyes. A dull sparkle glimmered from her fingertips, and Bakura was silent.

"Will he be alright now? Is he going to have nightmares about everything that happened again?"

Isis looked down at the small albino.

"I'm not going to lie: his memories are strong and painful. I know this because I watched all of these occurrences happen thousands of years ago. He will not actually 'forget' them, but they are re-sealed in the depths of his soul."

"...So he'll be ok?"

Isis perked the corners of her lips into a smile and gently nodded. At this point, Bakura started to stir. Looking behind her to observe the Thief King one last time, she raised her hand in dismissal and faded away slowly.

"...Ryou..." Bakura muttered. The whitette jerked his neck suddenly to the Yami mumbling mire peacefully in his half-sleep. The serene expression on the normally bitter-faced individual was refreshing after that night's strange happenings. Ryou tip-toed his way over to his Yami's side. He paused slightly, and then lightly touched the other's pale hand.

"Bakura..." he breathed."I'm so happy that you did so much for me, but I'm not worth all of your kindness..."

The Yami's crimson eyes fluttered open unexpectedly. He grabbed onto the Hikari's hand lovingly and pulled Ryou towards himself.

"I don't want to hear you say how you aren't worth anything anymore..." the sincerity in the Yami's voice was so obvious for a moment that Ryou was having issues with trying to tell if it was really Bakura he was talking to.

"B-Bakura!... Are you alright? You're incredibly out of character!"

He smirked characteristically.

"What are you freaking out about, Ryou? Stupid kid."

The Hikari dove into the other's arms and curled in tight. The latter was surprised for a moment, but then took Ryou into his arms and ran his long fingers through his hair. After a while, Bakura piped up a little.

"Ryou, why are we on the floor anyway?"

Ryou raised his face towards his Yami's, drowning in his eyes.

"Is there somewhere else we should be?"

Bakura nearly laughed at the other's innocent remark.

"Well, I can think of a couple of places that are a bit more comfortable. The floor isn't exactly the best place."

Ryou stared blankly for a few moments before he fully understood his Yami's innuendo. When he did, his face turned bright red. He was about to say something, anything to Bakura, but before he could, the Thief King stole his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Bakura: *scoff* what, no sex scene? I thought you were so hell-bent on writing one earlier.**

**Riv: Bakura, there is a time and a place for everything. In a way, the writing of lemons is like actually having sex. You don't just do it **_**anywhere!**_

**Ryou: I like how it's just fluffy. It's like your hair, Kura!**

**Riv: ^^ Now Ryou, disclaim for me. I had to do it last time since Malik ran off.**

**Ryou: Must I?**

**Riv: Yes. Yes you do.**

**Ryou: Fine. RiverTear980 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. If she did, it would be an equal ratio of card games and plotline rather than the 80-20 ratio it is, respectively. And most of the plot would involve smut. And I know I keep mentioning this, but she still doesn't have a soul. Can we do something about this, people?**

**Riv: Why thank you. Although, I seem to enjoy the fact that I am lacking a soul. No soul means no conscience. And everyone that read this story/author's note, and even if you didn't (shame on you lol) I definitely want you to review! I love reviews more than a mysophobe loves antibacterials! And that's a hell of a lot of love! **

**Again, a HUGE MASSIVE HUMONGOUS thank you to midnightfox21, for without whom this would not be in existence! Hurray desu!**


End file.
